Grundo
The Land of Grundo is the country where The Adventures of Teddy Ruxpin takes place. Geography & Locations Grundo is a diverse country that is bordered to the North by a range of rugged mountains known as The Treacherous Mountains that separate the country from neighboring Ying. To the South lies a unknown mountain range, and to the Southwest lies the Great Desert. Eastward lies an ocean, bordered by Ben's Beach. To the far South is the Northernmost part of the land of Rillonia. Diverse forests ranging from temperate woodlands to strange fungal colonies lie to the south and southwest, while open meadows and a large lake are in the north, central, and eastern part of the country. It is noted that most of the coastline of Grundo is rocky and full of steep cliffs and dangerous bluffs, with the exception of Ben's Beach which is a vast expanse of sandy coast to the North East of Grundo. The Southeast is only accessible through Bounder Pass, a narrow gorge between the mountains inhabited by creatures known only as Bounders. Tweeg's Tower also resides here, bordered by Gimmick's Valley. Not a long ways away sits a forest that is home to many Woodsprites and Elves. Rainbow Falls, a spectacular waterfall made up of all the colors of the visible spectrum cascades down a rocky outcrop and into a pool of swirling color, the color that gives creatures like Fobs their bright colors. The Jungle With No Name is the tribal home of the Grunges, an older agrigaran species similar to Perloons and Illipers. Separated by a deep gorge known as Trembly Fault and nestled deep in a valley lies the home of the Wizard of Grundo. Trembly Fault runs North and South, and is an active area where frequent earthquakes and rockslides do occur. It leads out into the Great Desert through an unnamed mountain range and disappears to the South. The natural resources within this mountain range are vast, and are protected by a self-proclaimed ruler of a Kingdom underground. The creatures are comprised of a living mass of mud, and are known as Mudblups due to the distinctive sounds they make. Little is known about the Mudblups beyond their extreme sensitivity to light and greed for coal. The Treacherous Mountain range also is the ancient home to Illiops. The ruins of their city, known as the Hard To Find City, can be found amid the rocky spires of the mountains. To the west lies the headquarters of M.A.V.O., an evil organization run by Quellor. The central western border, however, is filled with rolling pastures and farmland. This is the location of the castle of King Nogburt, the current ruler of many in Grundo. Government & Structure Grundo is a largely feudal, agrarian country. Despite King Nogburt and Queen Lillibet being the rulers of the land, not everything is under their control or even monitored. Most of the residents of Grundo who are under direct leadership are the Illipers and Perloons that inhabit the land nearest to King Nogburt's Castle. Trivia *The distance between Gimmick's Valley and King Nogburt's castle is approximately two weeks walking distance, or four days by Airship. Category:Locations